Letters to a Potato Eater
by I-Challenge-My-Faith
Summary: That's right!  You can now send letters to Germany!  And OC's are absolutely welcomed!  Rated T because anything can happen.
1. Introduction

Ugh, I can't believe Italy got me into this letter thing. Vell, it will stop him from bugging me all the time. *Sigh* Just please send me some letters so Italy can be happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I decided to try doing a letter fic. Please send your letter to Germany and remember OC's are always welcomed!~**

**-XxSilentHostessxX**


	2. Bekki

**Hello Germany ^^**  
><strong>My name is Bekki and i'm from England! (but my cooking's not as bad as his i promise and i do NOT have big eyebrows haha)<strong>  
><strong>Anyways its nice to hear you're accepting letters! I've already written a couple of letters to your brother Prussia but its nice to be able to write to the more mature of the two of you :D<strong>  
><strong>Anyways how are you? and hows Italy been lately? Still annoying and yet hilarious at the same time? Hope your dogs are well too!<strong>  
><strong>I'm sending over some biscuits i made for you with this letter, they're not that bad really i promise!<strong>  
><strong>Hope you like them!<strong>  
><strong>From<strong>  
><strong><strong>Bekki<strong>**

* * *

><p>Guten tag Bekki,<p>

As I said before Italy was begging me to write these letters, and sometimes I do see my bruder in his room writing letters. I am truely the more mature one as vell. I am doing vell and Italy is doing good, he's just being annoying as you said. Aster, Blackie, and Berlitz are doing very good and they're getting along with eachother.

I look forward to the biscuits, thank you for sending them.

-Germany


	3. C8ecat

**Dear Germany,**  
><strong>I just wanted to say hi to one of my many ancestrial homelands! Well, technically I'm part German-Swiss, but we won't get into that.<strong>  
><strong>How are you? I hope life's been treating you well.<strong>  
><strong>Tell Italy I said hi, please. Because he represents yet another one of my ancestrial homelands.<strong>  
><strong>Sincerely,<strong>  
><strong><strong>C8ecat<strong>**

* * *

><p>That's wunderbar that you have German and Swiss blood flowing within you. I am doing fine and life's been treating me good. I vill make sure that I say hello to Italy for you but right now he's training.<p>

-Germany


	4. Italy

**Ciao doitsu~! **  
><strong>why do u like potatoes, veeee~? You have so many! And what are those magazines about? You have them under lock and key, veee~<strong>  
><strong>And thank you for doing letters~! HUG!<strong>  
><strong>Love your<strong> **best friend**  
><strong>Feliciano Vargas (italy)~<strong>

* * *

><p>Italy! You better get back to your training! And I like potatoes because they are tasty if you eat them cooked or raw! It's none of your business in what those magazines contain, which is the reason I have them under lock and key.<p>

*Sigh* And I guess your welcome.

WAIT! Why did you close the letter with 'love'!

-Germany


	5. Hawaii

**Aloha Germany,**  
><strong>It Hawaii, whats it like with Italy. I'm stuck here with America who eats nothing hanburgers and will probably get fat one day. Oh yeah there schemeing to capture Italy.<strong>

* * *

><p>Guten tag Hawaii. I guess hanging out with Italy has it's up and downs. Sometimes he's resourceful and sometimes he's such a coward.<p>

TELL THAT ARSCHLOCK AMERICA I WILL NOT LET HIM CAPTURE ITALY!

-Germany


	6. South Carolina

**Dear **  
><strong>Hello my name is north caroline I was told by america that you are taking letters so now I will be sending you letters every once in a what are your best sites in your courtry,what are your best meals I would really like to know.<strong>  
><strong><strong>Love,north caroline<strong>**

* * *

><p>It's very nice to meet you North Caroline and I vill look forward to receiving your letters. I recommend you visit Augsburg which has it's own holiday called '<em>Augsburger Hohes Friedensfest<em>' which is celebrated on August 8. You must try our wurst and beer as vell.

-Germany


	7. Wisconsin

**Dear Mr. Germany **  
><strong>It's me Wisconsin if you don't remember I'm one of America's states. I'm the short punkish one with black hair and grey eyes. If you still don't remember that's ok a lot of people forget me. <strong>  
><strong>So how have you been? I hope you are well. Have you been doing anything interesting lately? <strong>  
><strong>Sincerely <strong>  
><strong>Samantha Lynne Jones <strong>  
><strong>(Wisconsin) <strong>  
><strong>P.S <strong>  
><strong><strong>I sent you some if my home made fudge with the letter I hope you like it.<strong>**

* * *

><p>I'm sorry, I don't remember you. Maybe it's because America has so many states.<p>

I have been doing wunderbar. The only interesting thing I'm doing is reading my por...eh, nevermind.

I look forward to tasting your fudge, thank you.

-Germany


	8. Wisconsin 2

**Germany **  
><strong>It's fine don't worry about it, it really is hard to keep track of all of us sometimes it drives dad crazy. <strong>  
><strong>That's nice wish I could say the same. Hehe you do realize I was with France for a short time in my life I'm not all that innocent. <strong>  
><strong>I'm glad and if you like it I would be more than willing to send more. <strong>  
><strong><strong>Wisconsin<strong>**

* * *

><p>I really do think America has too much though.<p>

And uh, I don't think you've ever seen the mature ones I read. That France is a perverted sicko.

And thank you once again.

-Germany


	9. C8ecat 2

**Dear Germany,**  
><strong>I'm a bit of a mutt since I'm part German-Swiss, Italian, Irish, English, and Cherokee Indian.<strong>  
><strong>It's good to hear that you are good! I hate it when people are unwell.<strong>  
><strong>Don't work Italy too hard, you hear? You can train the boy as much as you want but I don't think he'll ever change. But, of course, that's not such a bad thing, right? He wouldn't be your Italy if he were any different. Besides, he can run as fast as heck. If he's ever in danger he just has to run away! Er, but that can also have downsides...<strong>  
><strong>Y'know what? Just ignore half of anything I say, okay? I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve.<strong>  
><strong>Sincerely,<strong>  
><strong><strong>Catie (C8ecat)<strong>**

* * *

><p>It's interesting that you have thet much races in you.<p>

And it's kinda rare for me to be in a good mood.

I'm pretty sure training will help him change since he gets more exercise. He only runs fast when he's in retreat or in danger like you said.

And, I'll keep that in mind.

-Germany


	10. Mexico

**Dear, Alemania**  
><strong>Hola amigo, it's a-me from the world meeting (you know, the one in which I started the taco food fight? That was really fun!) I'm Mexico, if you didn't remember, Spain's little sister! I heard that you were writing letters and I decided to send you one! <strong>  
><strong>What to write . . . OH! YA SE!<strong>  
><strong>You and Italy are dating right? Because Prussia told me ALL about it when he came to my house for Taco night! He told me about the kissing, the awkward dates, and oh so much more if you know what I mean *wink wink*! AY QUE LINDO MI AMIGO! CONGRATS IF IT'S TRUE! So, is he a good kisser? Is he good at you-know-what? Ay ya yai! I'm turning into Senora Hungary! <strong>  
><strong>Well I have to go, please write back soon!<strong>  
><strong>Huggies, Mexico<strong>  
><strong>P.S Invite me to you and Italy's boda soon!<strong>

* * *

><p>Ah yes, I remember you. Your the one who got that taco sauce all in over the meeting room's walls. Spain really needs to keep an eye on you.<p>

And uh, you shouldn't be getting into other nations love life.

And there will be no wedding!

-Germany


	11. South Carolina 2

**Dear Mr. Germany**  
><strong>I'm very happy that you answered to my letter. Now, I was also wandering is there anything you do in your free time? America and Mr. France say that you read porn when no ones around and one time Mr. Austria caught you. Is that true?<strong>  
><strong><strong><strong>Love, South Carolina<strong>****

* * *

><p>It was really not a big problem answering your letter (although Italy does keep begging me to keep writing these letters). I do plenty of things in my spare time like bake cakes and play with my three dogs, but that's all I'm telling you.<p>

-Germany


	12. Bekki 2

**Dear Germany, **  
><strong>Yay! I'm glad everything's ok! I definately think you're more mature than him, but Gilbird is cute and he is a great source of amusement. <strong>  
><strong>If you need to stop Italy being annoying have you tried giving him sleeping pills? They might quieten him down a bit. <strong>  
><strong>Aww they sound so cute! I wish i had dogs, but i can't keep them since i'm allergic to pets :(<strong>  
><strong>Kay! Let me know what you think of them ^^<strong>  
><strong>From<strong>  
><strong><strong>Bekki<strong>**

* * *

><p>Thank you for caring about my well-being and the compliment.<p>

That's not a bad idea, I vill try it soon.

I'm very sorry that you can't have dogs. They're such good companions and they can be very brave and strong.

They are very delicious.

-Germany


	13. Wisconsin 3

**Germany **  
><strong>Yes I suppose that's true but us states do try to help when we can but some of the less mature ones don't really help anything. <strong>  
><strong>Yea it's not likely that I have but I'm not as naive as you would presume. Yes he really is and most of the states that were in the Louisiana Purchase are used to it. <strong>  
><strong>It's nothing really. <strong>  
><strong><strong>Wisconsin <strong>**

* * *

><p>Vell, hopefully you're not one of the lazy one's and at least help out.<p>

And that's good, you don't need to read or see that kind of stuff.

-Germany


	14. Berlin

**Hallo Germany,**  
><strong>This is your capital, Berlin, writing. FIRST OFF, thanks for leaving me at home EVERY D*** WORLD MEETING. It would be nice to know what's going on there once and a while...<strong>  
><strong>Second, tell Prussia to buy some Febreze, the basement smells like month old wurst. And that things in the fridge with my name on them ARE MINE, NOT HIS TO PIG OUT ON. <strong>  
><strong>I think I'm done ranting, ok then. <strong>  
><strong>Sincerely,<strong>  
><strong>Jutta (Your capital, Berlin.)<strong>

* * *

>Hallo Berlin,<p><p>

The reason I don't take you to the world meetings is because I just don't want you to get hurt or touched by a perverted Frenchie.

I vill remember to tell him those things.

-Germany


	15. Ponderosa

**H-Hello, Germany. My n-name is Ponderosa, and I'm one of America's states... Colorado to be specific.**

**I-It's nice to meet you. May I have some Wurst, Herr Deutchland?**

**Would you like to visit? I'm not a very i-important state historically, b-but I do have beautiful mountains...**

**And a huge secret hidden within them that almost no knows about... I have the Gateway to the Galaxy.**

**Oops. Wasn't suppoded to reveal that.**

**Signed,**

**Ponderosa Jones**

* * *

><p>It's very nice to meet you as well, Ponderosa. Ja, you can have some. I'll send it with this letter and hopefully it will make it.<p>

When I'm not busy with paperwork and Italy I'll see if I can visit you.

-Germany


End file.
